


Don't Think Too Hard

by DBSlut



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBSlut/pseuds/DBSlut
Summary: A late night confession between close friends changes Green Hills forever.
Relationships: Tom Wachowski & Wade Whipple
Kudos: 9





	Don't Think Too Hard

Tom Wachowski sat on the porch of his home enjoying the soft glow of the moon. He'd had a long day, having to play therapist with Sonic and listen to the trivial complaints from the residents of Green Hills. Strangely enough, the boredom didn't make him the slightest bit tired. Rather, uneasiness filled his mind. Nothing had been the same after the incident with those crazy government officials. It had all been such a rush. The encounter with Robotnik opened his eyes to how insignificant his work was, which was essentially just patrolling the streets and looking for speeders coming off of the expressways. Where was all the life saving he was hoping to do? Did anyone here truly need his help? For a while, Tom pondered that question, retracing the steps in his career to find some kind of worthwhile accomplishment.

It didn't occur to him that he was lost in his thoughts until a small buzz from his phone shook him out of it. It was Wade... again. Wade Whipple was another fellow Green Hills officer, and although he couldn’t understand Tom's troubles, his kind presence had earned him the title of best friend.

Pretending to sound like he’d just woken up, Tom answered the call, "Wade, you realize what time it is right now, right?"

"Y-Yeah, sorry about that. Are you busy right now?"

"What do you-, actually never mind... What do you need?" Tom wasn’t in the best mood, but he couldn't take it out on Wade.

"Uhm, just been a while since we last caught up. You weren't looking so great when you came back today- there's also something I've been w-wanting to say."

"Well," Tom began, "anything you want to say, you can just say it over the phone, right?" He waited for a reply. "Wade?" Tom asked good-naturedly, "Cat got your tongue?"

"I just think it would be better if I said it in person. It's fine if it's too late."

"No, no, I'll be there. Where should we meet up?"

"Oh. Well, I'm still finishing up a few things back at the office, I think that'd be a good place."

"Yeah, I'll... I'll be there. Wait, why are you still at work-"

Wade had already disconnected the call though. Tom released a long, exasperated sigh. He peeked back into his house to make sure Maddie and Sonic were still asleep. "He's always like this," Tom thought to himself, before making his way towards his car in the driveway.

\---

In what felt like seconds after he’d taken the wheel, Tom was at the police station. He could see through the window that the lights were still on, and as expected he didn't need to take out his keys as the door was already unlocked. With a small push at the door, he was welcomed with warmth and a friendly "heyo!" from Wade. 

"Hey! Sorry for calling ya at such a bad time." Wade said.

"Yeah, no problem. What did you want to talk about?"

His coworker and best friend raised his coffee invitingly. 

"Uh, before that, did you want me to make you some?"

"I don't know Wade, I'm not much of a coffee person." 

"Right, gotcha." He shrugged and meandered back to his desk. 

Tom felt out of place, yet oddly comfortable in the awkward silence. Perhaps it was proof of their partnership. Whenever he and Wade were alone together, the atmosphere would change so that a strange vulnerability washed over Tom. In the moment, all of the tension and stress building up over the past few weeks began to spill out and he broke out in a small grin. 

"You know what? Maybe I'll take you up on that offer this time."

Wade, smiled back and motioned for Tom to follow him. 

\---

A strange hush fell over the break room as both officers seemed to be deeply focused on the steady drip of the coffee machine pumping out a fresh cup of joe instead of one another. In the silence, it occured to Tom that it wasn't often that he would get the chance to share a space alone with his best pal, and he could only wonder what Wade intended to say. The more he let his thoughts run wild, the more irrational they became- so much so, that he almost didn't notice the fresh cup of coffee Wade was holding towards him.

"Oh. Thanks." Tom said, looking up to reach for it. In the midst of grabbing the cup, he met an intimate gaze from Wade and froze. With their fingers touching over the warm cup, time seemed to lag under the lock of their lasting eye contact. When it occurred to Tom what was happening, he took the cup and raised it to his lips, blowing the surface nervously. "How embarrassing," he thought as his pulse quickened. 

When Tom returned to their shared bullpen, he looked over to Wade in time to see him reaching over the counter for a couple of folders, as if what just happened didn't literally freeze the world between them for a moment. As if Tom were imagining things.

Wade groaned before holding up the folders nonchalantly, "Would you look at how much work came in this week? I kinda looked over some of these reports and it looks like they mainly concern your little friend."

"Sonic!? What mess did he get himself into this time?"

"Well lets see, first, Carl's still set on hunting him. He's been laying bear traps near ol' Randy- who happens to be the one who filed this one. He said he ‘Can't sleep with all the racket.' Then we got... er, a complaint from an anonymous person saying he’s been... stealing?! Oh hearts, stealing hearts. We also..."

When Tom noticed that Wade had devoted his attention to their new workload, his own attentiveness seemed to drift. He couldn't bring himself to pay attention to the words coming out of Wade's mouth. They just sort of jumbled up, until he wasn't sure where one report ended and the next one began. Instead Tom became more aware of his buddy in front of him. Starting with his mouth, working to pronounce the words Tom couldn't be bothered to understand and the occasional flash of his tongue, slipping out to moisten his lips. Tom unconsciously mimicked the action, and licked his own bottom lip. When Wade's head turned to look at another page of a lengthy report, Tom noticed the light brown scruff on Wade's jaw and considered how it'd feel against his hand. By this point, the donut lord had been staring intensely, eyes starting to make their way down Wade's body. At some point, he raised the coffee to his lips and slurped- interrupting his friend with a splutter, reacting to both the bitterness and the temperature.

Wade chuckled, "Heh, you alright Tom?" 

"Yeah! Just, ugh, not used to it." Tom says as a wave of disgust contorts his face.

"Sorry, man, it still cracks me up. Surprised you've been working here this long and you still haven't gotten used to the horrid coffee." 

"I don't know what to say, I don't need caffeine to get me through the day."

Wade shot him an exasperated look and went back to rummaging through a second group of folders.

It may have been sudden, but Tom couldn't say he regretted meeting Wade in the middle of the night to have some buddy time. This was a safe haven compared to all the annoying residents of Green Hills, Sonic's existential tantrums, Maddie's sister and everything in between. Tom was at ease just by being with Wade.

\---

"...that's the last of these complaints, nothing really urgent- as usual. Can you believe how peaceful this town is?"

Tom placed his cup down and sighed, "You already know my answer, of course I can! I'm practically drowning in ‘peace’ everyday. Oh! But I actually have some good news. I’ve been approved for a transfer to another precinct; San Francisco. There's supposed to be a lot more to do there."

With that, Wade's animated character seemed to fade. Tom didn't immediately notice it, but he could tell that something had changed. Once the conversation had come to a halt, Tom finished up his coffee and prepared to leave the office.

"Well, I'm not sure I got all those issues about Sonic down but I'll tell him to settle down when I see him. And we can chat some more in the morning." Wade silently nodded and busied himself with organizing the papers on his desk. 

Tom stepped out with his mind feeling refreshed- but for some reason, a hint of regret lingered. "I guess it's just one of those moments that can't last forever, even though I wish it would," he thought wistfully. He waved goodbye again and went towards the staff exit. After pushing the door open, a chilling breeze hit him in the face, the sting of leaving comfort. It caught Tom off guard, every single time surprisingly, but after a deep breath, Tom shook off the chill and checked his watch. Much to his surprise, it had just turned 4AM, and he knew that he needed to get some good rest for the remainder of the day. But before he could grab his car keys he felt a warm limb wrapped around his midsection. Tom's eyes widened and he turned his head and looked at Wade.

"W-Wade?" he stammered.

Wade continues to hold Tom, his embrace dissolved the chill beginning to set into Tom. Neither of them wanted to ruin the moment so they held that position before Wade spoke.

"I...like you. That's what I wanted to tell you tonight."

Tom could feel heat rush to his face, his eyes widened in surprise

"Can you stay with me a bit longer?"  
Being faced with the decision of making the drive back home versus returning to the warm embrace of Wade, the answer seemed clear. He nodded hesitantly.

\---

Tom stares at the ground as he trails behind Wade, his thoughts racing as he tries to piece together what just happened. When they reached the staff lounge again, the two sat in silence. Minutes passed by as an uncomfortable silence weaved through the air, with only occasional moments of small talk to hide the awkwardness. At some point, Tom got up to stretch his legs but Wade being frustrated at the unresponsiveness, pinned him against the wall, their faces were less than inches from one another.

"So are you going to talk to me or what? You're killing me with this suspense! I've been trying all this time to say somethi-"

"I just would've never expected that you like... that you're gay!" Tom shot back, releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding before continuing, "And that-, that you liked me...romantically." Internally, Tom began wracking his brain for signs he must have missed… just how long had Wade held these feelings for him?

Wade's expression changed from dissatisfaction to curiosity. "So how do you feel about me?" He asked tentatively. 

Tom's eyes drifted to the ground, thinking long and hard about his answer. He couldn't understand what he was feeling. Clearly, it was a little more intense than how he felt about his other friends but was this really intimacy? What about his relationship with Maddie? Was that real love that they had or was it just a placeholder for something deeper? For the first time in a long time, he felt unadulterated fear; fear of what the future might hold for them. Tom thought he was ready for anything when he decided to transfer to a different police precinct, but now even the thought of that change terrified him. 

"I... I don't know..."

"Look at me when you talk!"

Wade places both his hands on Tom's cheeks and stares into his eyes longingly. "Tom, I love you." 

"W-What?! Y-You can't just say that!" Tom spluttered. 

Despite being freed from Wade’s arms pinning him against the wall, Tom could feel the lingering pressure on his shoulders from it. It never occurred to him that Wade had this much strength. In fact, it was the first time he had ever seen Wade this assertive. Ever since they'd known one another, he had always given off a more mellow, almost passive disposition. This new Wade startled Tom, but even more than that, it excited him. Wade on the other hand was at his wit's end. He'd opened up more than he had intended to and now, he was completely uncertain where they would go from here. What if Tom rejected him and this whole interaction destroyed their friendship? What would he do then? It was when Tom released a deep breath that Wade realized he'd been holding his. Tom finally found the strength to break the silence.

"Wade I- I feel so vulnerable around you, I like you too. I just don't know how much. Whenever I'm around you, I feel like I'm in a different world, and it kills me when I have to leave that world. I want to... be with you more."

Wade could feel the blood rushing to his face, but luckily Tom was too occupied with what he had just said to notice. Trying his best not to stutter, he asks, "Tom, can I kiss you?"

"What?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"R-Right now?"

"Yes."

"Right here?" 

"If you don't want to it's fine."

"I... I wouldn't mind." 

Wade paused before chuckling, "Huh? Could you repeat that?" 

"I sa-"

Tom was interrupted by Wade's lips meeting his in a soft, sweet kiss. The hot sensation catches Tom by surprise, sending a wave of pleasure through his body. It nearly made him moan but he stopped it, only letting out a pleased hum. After a moment, Wade withdraws, leaving his best friend breathless. Tom's overwhelmed mind was still struggling to process the last 15 minutes of this whole encounter but the sensation of Wade's lips made one thing very clear in his mind: 

"Oh god, Wade, I think I love you."

\---

Wade backs off from crowding his partner against the wall and takes in Tom’s appearance after that confession. His cheeks and ears were burning scarlet with a blush that ran down his neck. Wade had never seen Tom look this disheveled before and understanding that he caused him to come so undone with just a kiss was doing things to him. That was when Wade decided to really take the reins of this situation and somewhere in Tom's mind, he knew that he'd unleashed something within his friend. Wade pushed Tom down and dropped in on him for another deep kiss. Tom felt Wade beckoning for him to open his mouth with his tongue and when he complied, Wade's tongue explored his mouth ravenously while his big hands held him in place. Tom could feel Wade's hands reaching into his shirt, the weight of the bigger man turning him on. Soon enough, he stopped messing with his chest and started dragging his hands over Tom’s abs and down his midsection until he could cup Tom's length through his jeans. 

"Oh, hello, what do we have here?" Wade asks playfully.

Tom moaned as Wade pressed down on his obvious erection and groped it through his pants.

"W-Wait, we shouldn't be doing this..."

"Are you seriously still going to deny that you want this? Well, if you’re not sure.." Wade let his sentence trail off, and let the threat of leaving Tom unattended to hang in the air. He gave Tom a light squeeze through his pants again before beginning to draw his hand back.

Tom opened his mouth to gasp and say something but nothing came out. How could he pretend like he wasn't hot for Wade after just kissing him made him this desperate? He quickly pulled Wade’s hand back to his groin before he could take it back. “Uh, I.. just,” Tom averted his eyes from Wade’s gaze, “I want this, Wade. You just surprised me, is all.” Wade grinned and continued where he left off with Tom's consent. He slowly took off the jacket and shirt of the man underneath him and at the sight of Tom's dusky nipples, Wade leaned in and proceeded to tease one. When Tom groaned, it almost drowned out the sound of Wade licking and sucking the nub as his hand moved higher to unbuckle the belt. Once he got through the zipper of Tom’s jeans, he pulled it down with his briefs, Tom's dick sprung forward, nearly hitting Wade in the face. At a glance, he could see that it was dripping wet.

\---

"Holy shit," Wade says, grabbing Tom's erection cock at the base, "that's a lot of pre, dude! When was the last time you rubbed one out?"

Tom turned even an deeper shade of red as he tried to recall when that could’ve been.”I guess it has been awhile,” he said shakily before reestablishing eye contact with the bigger man on top of him. Wade smirked and stroked Tom’s erection slowly from the base to the tip, accompanied with the soft sounds of Tom's pleasure and the squelching from his wet cock. They stopped to share another kiss and this time, Tom was more assertive. 

When they pulled apart a thread of saliva barely connected their lips together, Tom licked it off of his bottom lip. Wade still had the taste of cheap coffee lingering in his mouth but if he could have his coffee like this all the time, he wouldn’t mind a bit. "Mm, feisty aren't we?" Wade says, before returning to lock lips with Tom.

Tom drowned in the intensity of every moment, his mind was fixated on the hot, heavy weight of Wade and the rough scratchy feeling of his beard rubbing Tom’s face. Wade started to get more aggressive, as if he were restless to claim Tom as his own. Tom instinctively wrapped his arms around the back of Wade's neck, pulling him closer desperately. This persona was completely new to Tom and he loved it, he wanted more of it. Normally, his buddy would be docile and reserved, but now he seemed almost like a completely different person. His demeanor, his dominance, his scent, the taste of his breath - overwhelmed Tom’s senses, but that only way he wanted him now, anything less wouldn’t satisfy him. The two continued to lose themselves in each other’s desire, gasping for air in between each kiss. Whatever tension was left in Tom’s body escaped him as he unravelled in his friend’s arms; he’d enjoyed enough foreplay and wanted to move on to the next step.

"Wade, I want..." Tom said, his voice quivered the last few words, slight uncertainty and pleasure making his voice much softer than usual.

Holding him a bit tighter, Wade let out a grunt before saying, "You're going to have to speak up, doughnut boy."

Wade was visibly amused by Tom’s reaction to his nickname being butchered but even more so by the obvious apprehension written on Tom's face as he considered what he was being subjected to. Tom in his right mind would've never even thought of asking for what he was about to say, but this was different. His desire for Wade overpowered his previous inhibitions. 

"I, “ a pause,” I want you inside me Wade."

He could see that his pal was now smiling, devilishly. Wade’s presence seemed to loom over Tom and he was clearly enjoying the control he had over him. He stopped holding Tom so tightly and sat up to strip. Tom moved to help him out of his shirt but he was pushed back to the ground. Confused but compliant, his hand returned to his own leaking dick. When Wade had finished unbuttoning and taking off his uniform, Tom’s eyes widened at the sight of Wade's exposed body. Wade basked in Tom’s open admiration of his body, he ran his hand down his lightly furred chest and chuckled when Tom’s eyes followed the hand down to his treasure trail. “You like what you see, bud?” Tom gulped and quickly nodded.

"Then beg for me."

Hearing those words pushed Tom past a point of no return. This kind of humiliation from his fellow officer was too much for him and yet all he could do was ask for more. He’d never considered being so obedient to anyone could be this pleasurable but now he felt goosebumps raise on his flesh getting bossed around by Wade, of all people. The embarrassment was unbearable, but even with that burning discomfort, he found the command irresistible. This experience had definitely awoken something in Tom.

"You're really going to make me say it, aren't you?" Tom asked. Wade’s response was silence beside his lustful smile. Tom tried again, "I... I want you... inside me... Please." Seeing that Wade still wasn't satisfied, he swallowed his pride and tried once again. "Please come inside me Wade!" With that, his newfound lover scooted forward and undid his pants. Tom gulped at the size of the bulge in his friend's briefs. His body was definitely not compensating for anything. Even through the white cotton, Tom could spot splotches of precum darkening the fabric. He slowly pulled the waistband on his briefs downwards until his own erection bounced, at attention, pre dripping from the tip almost menacingly. 

"Oh, I fully intend to." 

\---

Wade moved forward and seated himself on Tom’s chest, his erection hung heavy over Tom’s face and he rocked forward, nudging his cock into his partner’s face, admiring his position over Tom and smearing pre along his lower lip. Tom instinctively licked his bottom lip and moaned. Wade took that as his cue to begin pressing his entire length into Tom's mouth, causing him to splutter. He could barely breathe with the bulky man on his chest and the girthy cock lodged into his mouth. Wade slowly pulled out followed by a couple of coughs from Tom.

"Wade?! Are you,” between breaths, "trying to kill me?!"

Wade laughed, taking a hold of his cock again and beating it against Tom's face lazily. Even more precum had started leaking, spreading the musky scent that Tom found he was enjoying immensely. "Sorry bud, just seeing you beg got me all excited." 

This time, Wade proceeded into his mouth more gently, and Tom, with an idea of what to expect this time, licked the head of Wade’s member experimentally before taking it between his lips. With more breathing room, Tom got into a basic, sort-of rhythm. Despite his aggressive demeanor, Wade was actually putting on quite the front. Below him was the man he had always dreamt of and like most of his dreams, he figured that was as far as it'd ever go. And he never would’ve taken Tom to be such a submissive lover, to boot. The idea of him giving it to his best friend, finally being able to express how much Tom turned him on,- he couldn’t help but let out an audible moan as he rocked his hips forward into Tom’s mouth. Tom swallowed nervously then leered at Wade before resuming to work on his cock, the pace noticeably increasing and eventually forcing another noise to erupt from the man on top. Having finally adjusted to the sudden blowjob he was giving (and well if Wade’s moans were any indication,) Tom started going deeper.

Wade was fine with Tom’s awkward pacing, considering it was probably his first blowjob. So he was shocked when he felt his member slide deeper against the wet surface of Tom’s tongue until the tip of it bumped against the inside of his cheek. A jolt of pleasure pulled his attention back onto Tom and he couldn’t help but place a hand in Tom’s tousled hair as he began to put his tongue to work, "Hnng... Tom, wait...", he gasped out.

Tom weaved his tongue around the cock skillfully, lapping up the occasional dribble of precum and groaning at the taste. He made sure to give the sensitive head some love before hollowing out his cheeks and sucking in time with Wade’s thrusts. He knew he was getting the hang of it when he could feel Wade on top of him start to tremble. The man that was so dominant a second ago now seemed defenseless. 

"Haah... gah, Tom! Slow dow- Mmmffp-, I-I’m...-"

Upon hearing that Wade was close, Tom pulled his head off of Wade’s throbbing erection and let it hang over his face for a few moments before resuming, this time giving it a few light strokes to keep Wade from shooting too soon. Holding the cock by the shaft, Tom gave the head a few kisses, making a show out of licking the excess pre off of his lips. "Hng... I love how you taste, Wade."

Wade had definitely lost the upper hand despite being literally on top of Tom, but he wasn’t about to be outdone just yet. He took a breath to regain his composure before smirking, "You like how that tastes, huh? Then you’d better make sure you swallow every last drop!" 

Wade placed his other hand on Tom's head and really began pumping his hips into his best friend’s throat. By this point, Tom had gotten used to his friend's size and the pace was eased by the combination of saliva and Wade’s precum against his tongue. With his hands free, Tom started tugging on his own junk. It wasn't long until Wade hit his limit and gave in to his release, jerking his hips forward with a low, husky groan as his orgasm hit him. Tom moaned alongside Wade as he tasted the ropes of his thick release, rhythmically pumping down his throat and painting the inside of his mouth with its musky, heady aroma. He hesitated, but at Wade’s expression, blissed-out but expectant, he swallowed it.

They stayed in that position for a moment. Wade’s hands on Tom’s head, keeping him in place on his still throbbing dick before pulling it out slowly and stroking it lazily from base to tip, squeezing out the last few drops and running it over Tom's lips and chin.

\---

"Phew," Wade released a deep breath " Tom, you're, like, freakishly good at giving head, you know that?"

But Tom didn't even hear Wade, his mind was elsewhere. All of his senses were being bombarded by Wade; his musk, the taste of his cum, his flushed, ruddy cheeks and that smug, satisfied expression, it only served to make him want more of Wade. The bigger man began to ease off of Tom's chest and lean down to give him a kiss but Tom had something else in mind and quickly pulled Wade down to reverse their positions. 

"Tom, w-what the hell, what are you doing!?" Wade spluttered. But upon feeling his partner's arousal hanging hot and heavy between his thighs, he got a clue. 

Tom answered him by crushing their mouths together and grinding his hips down onto Wade's spent erection. Wade gasped into his mouth allowing Tom to massage his friend's tongue with his own and giving him a taste of his own spend in the process. He tugged Wade's briefs further down before yanking them off. 

"I still haven't had the chance to come yet," Tom muttered, pulling Wade closer towards him and lifting his friend's legs up onto his shoulders. He mimicked Wade from earlier, lighting slapping his boner against Wade's exposed entrance, "and I've just decided. I want to be inside you this time.

Wade froze. "What??! Inside m-, Tom, I-I'm not, I don't typically bottom!" Wade tried to explain shakily, even though he's not exactly against the idea.

"W-well, first time for everything right? And besides, it’s only fair, considering it's your fault I’m like this." Tom says, emphasizing his throbbing erection.

Wade chews his bottom lip, contemplating how it’d feel inside of him. Eventually he averts his gaze, and quietly mutters “..Okay. B-but you have to start slow, it’s been awhile since I’ve .. y’know.” At that, Tom leaned down to tenderly kiss Wade. His thoughts were pretty much consumed with his friend who was fully exposed in front of him. Running his hands up Wade’s chest from his hips, he could feel how built Wade was, even with his slight gut. Tom could tell that he was packing some muscle underneath that soft, fuzzy frame. The sight of Wade's thick chest rising and falling with every breath alone made him dizzy with an insatiable lust.

"God, have you always been this cute?" Tom whispers, not loud enough to be fully heard.

Tom leaned in to nip and lick at Wade's neck, occasionally sneaking in kisses along his stubbly chin. His hands eventually found Wade’s nipples and gave one a light pinch. At that, Wade let out a loud yelp and blushed deeply. Tom grinned at Wade’s reaction and began earnestly massaging and teasing his pecs after noticing how sensitive his partner was. After what he considered was enough teasing, Tom moves to begin pushing his member into Wade but paused stopped by the hand placed on his chest urgently. 

"T-Tom wait, you c-cant just stick that inside of me! You gotta ease into this.” At Tom’s blank stare, Wade tried again. “Y’know. Start with your fingers, bud. It’s gonna be a really tight fit otherwise.” Tom quickly got the idea and stuck two fingers in his mouth, scraping some saliva together to moisten them before placing them on Wade’s hole experimentally. When he pushed one in he winced as he heard his partner grunt; Wade was right about it being a tight fit but Tom was still eager to feel that hot grip on his weeping erection. 

Wade loosened up quicker than Tom expected and he was able to add two more fingers shortly after the first. Wade clenched down when all three slid in initially but after a moment, Tom was able to feel the pressure let up and gradually worked his fingers deeper into Wade. “I’m ready now, I think, just- just go easy on me.” Wade reached down and pulled languidly at his rapidly returning erection.

“Mmph.” Tom smirked and stood, ”Stand up and face the wall, Wade. I’m gonna do you from behind."

Wade gulped but he got up and bent over his desk, hands gripping the end of its flat surface for support. Tom smacked him on the ass playfully and admired the view before whispering into his ear, "I never knew you were so dirty Wade." He let out a pleased huff watching the goosebumps rise on Wade’s skin as a result.

Wade let out a soft sigh as he became hyper aware of Tom’s eyes raking down his exposed body. He chewed on his lower lip in anticipation and felt his knees growing weak as he felt the head of Tom’s cock bump into him. He nearly yelped when he felt one of Tom’s hands take hold on his side. Tom pushed his hips forward and Wade gasped feeling Tom’s manhood stretching him open wider than the fingers could. Tom needed a moment, he’d only just got the tip into Wade but the tight heat almost made him shoot right then. After taking a deep breath, he grabbed both of Wade’s hips and slowly pushed forward until he was completely inside of Wade. Tom leaned forward, and Wade could feel how their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly. Then Tom pulled almost all the way out and bucked forwards, pushing out a fucked-out groan from Wade. They quickly established a hot and heavy rhythm that had them both moaning and grunting in tandem with Tom rutting hard into Wade, occasionally kissing along his neck and back. 

"T-Tom, mmph, please, I need it h..harder! Please fuck-, fuck me harder!" Wade pleaded as he raised his hips, his grip on his desk began to leave indentations from his nails.

Tom gave him what he wanted, slowing down his pace and fucking Wade deeply until he milked some pleased mewls out of Wade. In the back of his mind, he knew he’d maybe regret this the moment he sat down later that day, but right now all that mattered was this moment, making love with the man he’d dreamt of for years. He knew he’d be a little sore for the next hour or so (he always was,) but he’d love the reminder of what took place between him and his love. 

Wade turned his head and looked behind him, catching eye contact with his best friend and locking that image of Tom permanently in his mind. Tom reached forward and pulled Wade by his chin into a sloppy, frantic kiss that had Wade gasping when they broke apart and resumed their coupling. Tom reined in his original jerky pace and slowed until he and Wade were in a perfect tempo. Tom held Wade in a white-knuckled grip- rapidly approaching his release. With one last deep thrust, Tom came.

The pair sank to the floor, gasping with fatigue and sweaty from their heated tryst. They held each other and drifted off to sleep.

\---

Wade's eyes snapped open, his phone rang with his alarm. He pulled himself out of Tom’s warm embrace and reached into his clothes to tap the snooze button but he froze when he saw the time. It was approaching 7:50 in the morning. He was scheduled to clock-in in about an hour. To make matters worse, he could hear someone pulling up into the front parking lot. Most likely their receptionist if they were arriving before everyone else.

His fight or flight response triggered, but on only 2 hours of sleep, he found there wasn't much flight or fight in him. "Tom..! Tom, get up!" Wade whispered urgently. He frantically began pulling his clothes on as he bumped Tom's body with his foot. After he looked somewhat presentable, if you ignored the horribly wrinkled clothes and wild bed-head, he knelt beside Tom to shake his best friend awake. Tom ground out a frustrated groan. “Mm, five more minutes, man.”

"Tom, we don't have five minutes, you're buck naked- AT WORK!"

\---

**Author's Note:**

> teehee tyxd ily all lol


End file.
